1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device which takes up a webbing belt for restraining a passenger's body with an urging force of an urging section such as a spiral coil and stores the webbing belt therein.
2. Related Art
In a webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 03-76877 (hereinafter, refer to as Patent Document 1), a cutout portion is formed in a peripheral wall provided upright toward a case side from an outer peripheral portion of a flange portion of an adapter (referred to as “shaft body” in Patent Document 1). When a neck of a stopper (referred to as “pin” in Patent Document 1) is positioned correspondingly to the cutout portion, an end portion of the cutout portion of the peripheral wall enters an inside of the neck portion. In this manner, rotation, which is caused by an urging force of a power spring, of the adapter is regulated.
In such a structure, the end portion of the cutout portion of the peripheral wall has entered the inside of the neck portion of the stopper. Thus, when taking out the stopper, it is necessary to push and press, against the urging force of the power spring, the end portion of the cutout portion of the peripheral wall toward a drawing-out-direction side with such a force as to pull out the stopper, and to cause the adapter to rotate to the drawing-out-direction side. For this reason, it is preferred to form both width-direction ends of the stopper in a linear shape without formation of the neck portion in the stopper. However, if both the width-direction ends of the stopper are formed in a linear shape as just described above, the urging force, which is received from the adapter, of the power spring may act so as to extrude the stopper from the cutout portion, thus it may lead to a risk of inadvertent stopper moving.